


Pandemonium

by Han



Category: Naruto, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han/pseuds/Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something special about the weasel contract. Through aches and pains and emotional troubles, Temari will find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos Start

 

When she had been called outside by Baki one evening, Temari really hadn't known what to expect. The summoning contract was a rather pleasant surprise. She stared at the scroll before her in a kind of suspended state of mind, not really comprehending the unexpected opportunity.

“Well?” the harsh-looking Suna jounin prompted, looking impatient.

“What kind of contract is this?” she asked at last, holding the heavy scroll in both arms. It was mostly a dark purple color, with a crimson patterned border.

“It's for the weasel summon,” Baki answered. He glanced at it before continuing, “I've been looking for one that complimented your style, and this is what I found on my last mission.”

Temari's eyes widened, and a hint of eagerness lit up her expression. She'd had precious few things to be happy about for a long time, and this could be her lucky break. Seeing the excitement begin to build, Baki felt it necessary to be realistic with her.

“I must warn you,” he said seriously, capturing her attention. “The weasel is a very particular type of summon. While they do allow anyone to sign the contract, they do not simply accept any summoner that comes their way. You must prove yourself to them first.” A sort of hard determination gripped Temari then, along with a little bit of worry.

“They specialize in offense, almost exclusively. The weasels are summoned using attacks, which is something quite unique to them,” the Suna jounin explained, eying his student's large tessen. “Are you ready to commit to it, Temari?”

The sandy blonde hugged the contract to her chest a little possessively, and nodded. She swiftly rolled it open on the dry floor below, and was immediately surprised by the list of contractors. It was not the fact that it was a short list that surprised her, but the fact that most of the names had been scratched out viciously. There were only three names left unmarred.

_Akagappa._

_Nura Rikuo._

The last one was hard to read, for the handwriting was terrible. She bypassed it.

Coming to a blank section, she bit her thumb and wrote her name. Her blood was her ink, and would become the link between herself and the summons. The name Temari thus joined the list, the very last one to be signed.


	2. Chaos Initiate

 

Somewhere in the universe existed a deep forest, beautiful and mysterious in its untouched natural beauty. The trees in it were tall, dark, and ancient. They resonated with a healthy spiritual hum, cloaked by green leaves and pines. A frosty mist blanketed the ground, catching the yellow orange glow of the rising sun like glittering prisms.

At the highest point of elevation, a traditional mansion rose sharply from the surrounding landscape. It was made out of the richest wood, stained red, with white defensive walls around it. Inside lived the denizens of the realm, large animals with startling intelligence and power. This particular home belonged to the weasel family, and it seemed as if something unusual was occurring.

“Did you hear? We have a new summoner.”

“Really? It certainly has been a while since the last one.”

“I hope this one is competent.”

“Do you think...”

This new development was discussed in low voices, hasty with excitement. Word quickly spread, and soon a certain figure could be seen scurrying towards the emptier chambers. It was a rare silver weasel, small and lithe with a dark green eye-patch. It wore a black vest with red trimmings, and on its back was a sickle larger than it was. It paused before twin sliding doors at the back of the mansion, seemingly hesitant.

“Come in, Kamatari,” beckoned a voice, both quiet and demanding.

The silver weasel obliged, slipping into the room silently.

“Itaku-sama,” Kamatari began, with slight familiarity. “I trust you have noticed?”

An almost inaudible scoff was the reply. Two golden eyes with slit pupils gleamed in the darkness of the room, and a larger shadowed figure moved slightly.

_“Ridiculous.”_

“Ah.. you do not approve?” the silver weasel asked tentatively. There was a momentary pause as Kamatari waited patiently for an answer. When it became clear that Itaku would say no more, the silver sickle weasel started to speak again.

“You will reserve judgment, then,” Kamatari discerned. “Shall we not observe our new summoner for now?” He gestured towards the opposite side of the room, the wall of which was mostly covered by a single mirror. The mirror, strangely, did not reflect anything. It flickered to life as its frame began to glow yellow with activated seals. Slowly, colors faded into existence. The first thing they saw, upon the surface of the mirror, was a sandy color, then a pale lavender. Eyes of a deep green blinked into sight, strongly reminiscent of the forest outside.

With a sigh, Itaku watched the mirror.


	3. Chaos Spark

The first time Temari tried to summon, it was an ordinary day in Suna. The sun was hot, the air was dry, and she stood in the middle of her usual walled training area. Before her stood a thick stone pillar, adorned with age old scratches and missing chunks from her previous sessions. The Suna genin was panting heavily, her hefty tessen dragging on the ground next to her. Rivulets of sweat tricked down her forehead, and patches of dirty sand stained her outfit. Her deep green eyes were heavy with frustration, glaring at the obstacle before her.

So far, she hadn't been able to figure out how to perform the _Daikamaitachi no Jutsu,_ and her efforts to change that proved fruitless. Temari grimaced, pausing to catch her breath, and then glanced at her hands. After gathering the courage, she bit through her thumb skin and went through the hand signs. She then slammed her palm on the ground, pushed in some chakra, and cried, “ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ ”

From her hand, a seal array sprang into life like the lines of ants, black and thin. A small explosion of white smoke erupted from the seal, engulfing her entire forearm. She held her breath as it cleared, but sagged her shoulders when it became apparent that nothing had been summoned.

“Ugh..” she gritted her teeth, unwilling to give up. “What did Baki-sensei say? That weasels are.. they're... summoned through attacks! That's right!” The epiphany made her eyes brighter, and she picked up her tessen with more enthusiasm. Once again, she bit her thumb and formed the hand signs, this time spreading a line of blood across her fan's folds. With a great swing, sliding her foot forward, she tried once more, “ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ ”

There was no explosion of smoke, no sudden appearance of a summon.. but the winds generated by the fan and saturated with chakra seemed to come alive. They twisted and spiraled, colliding and slicing through the air with a fearsome deadly sharpness. The previously indomitable solid pillar collapsed, scattering into many pieces. The cuts were impossibly smooth, shining in the sunlight like a blade. Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Temari leaned on her tessen and took a few steady breaths. An indescribable feeling was welling up inside of her.

She felt she had somehow discovered something incredible.  


End file.
